


Dir en grey и другие животные

by torri_jirou



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тошимаса неожиданно проникся идеей, что каждый человек похож на какое-то животное...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dir en grey и другие животные

— Что, опять наш рейс отложили? – Каору вытащил наушник и попытался уловить отзвучавшее объявление.  
Шинья поднял голову от книжки и успокоил:  
— Нет, это Осакаский. Наш будет вовремя.  
— По-твоему, задержка рейса на три часа это называется «вовремя»? Его уже второй раз откладывают.  
— Не бурчи, всем надело ждать. Бери лучше с Тошии пример, смотри – человек медитирует.  
Каору недоверчиво хмыкнул, но повернул голову – Тошия сидел с сосредоточенным, можно было даже сказать отрешенным лицом, но время от времени странно хихикал.  
— Тоошия-кун, — осторожно позвал его Каору, — с тобой все в порядке?  
— Не могу вспомнить, где я это вычитал, — Тошия перевел задумчивый взгляд на Каору.  
— Что вычитал? – одновременно спросили Каору и Шинья  
— То, что каждый человек похож на какое-нибудь животное.  
Шинья и Каору переглянулись.  
— А каждое животное похоже на какого-нибудь человека? – лениво поинтересовался Кё.  
— Не знаю что там у животных, пусть сами разбираются. Я про людей. Вот смотрите, администратор местного зала, например, он же вылитая цапля – даже манеры и походка похожие.  
— Ага, — добавил Каору, — и по характеру тоже. Тот еще мошенник.*  
— Вот, о чем я и говорю, — обрадовался Тошия, — и так с каждым, если внимательно присмотреться.  
— Надо же, как интересно, — подал голос Дай с дальнего сидения, где он изображал йога: лежал, закинув ноги на спинку стула, а голову устроив на рюкзаке, — но к чему ты клонишь?  
Тошия на секунду замялся.  
— Мне вот кажется, что наш Шинья похож на ящерицу…  
— Мдаа… приласкал, — протянул Шинья в повисшей тишине, — это чем же я похож, позволь поинтересоваться?  
— Ну… такой же неуловимый и увертливый. Как к тебе ни подбирайся, все равно в руках только хвост останется. И взгляд такой же…  
Последние слова Тошии затерялись в громком хохоте.  
— Где твой хвост Шинья? – не удержался от подколки Дай, — Или опять оторвали?  
— С вашим любопытством, никаких хвостов не напасешься, — парировал Шинья и посмотрел на Тошию, — ну, а ты сам?  
— Что я?  
— Ты на какого зверя похож?  
— А что сразу я? Откуда мне знать?  
— Сейчас посмотрим.  
Кё понял, что заснуть ему никто не даст, выпутался из куртки, которой укрывался с головой, внимательно оглядел Тошию и изрек:  
— Суслик.  
Тошия возмутился:  
— Чего это я суслик? Ни разу не похож.  
— Похож, похож. Стоишь такой длинный, на задних лапках, посреди пустыни…  
— Посреди степи, — поправил Дай.  
— Хорошо, посреди степи, — согласился Кё и продолжил, — Стоишь посреди степи и с хитрющей мордой высматриваешь, нет ли где какой опасности.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я хитрый и трусливый? – надулся Тошия.  
— Я хочу сказать, что ты похож на суслика, — спокойно возразил Кё, а Шинья тихо добавил:  
— Кто бы возмущался, сам меня обозвал скользким и увертливым.  
— Да я только...  
— А что, суслик, — задумчиво сказал вдруг Каору, улыбнувшись каким-то своим мыслям, — Глазки черные. Ушки круглые. Пушистый такой. Лааасковый. Мне нравится.  
Дай и Шинья одновременно закашлялись. Кё, закусив губу, наблюдал как Тошия стремительно краснеет.  
— Ну, ладно, а я кто, по-вашему? — Каору запоздало спохватился и поспешил перевести внимание на себя.  
— Ты? – Кё посмотрел придирчиво, даже отклонился немного назад, как художник перед картиной.  
— Хомячок! – хохотнул Дай со своего кресла.  
— Нет, — не согласился Кё, — Каору у нас птица.  
— Ага, заяц,** — буркнул Тошия.  
Каору стрельнул в его сторону глазами, но ничего не сказал, только порозовел слегка. На его счастье, этого никто не заметил.  
— Да нет, — снова возразил Кё, — я про нормальных птиц говорю.  
— Согласен, птица, — сказал Шинья, — но вот какая?  
— Птица высокого полета! – провозгласил Дай.  
— Дайске, тебе кровь к голове прилила или что-то еще? Сядь нормально, хватит людей пугать, — попытался приструнить его Каору, но вызвал только новый приступ смеха.  
— Может ястреб? – размышлял вслух Шинья.  
— Нет, для ястреба он носом не вышел, — сказал Кё.  
Тошия фыркнул. Каору обернулся, посмотрел виновато на Тотчи, во взгляде которого явственно читалось: «Дятел безмозглый, вот ты кто!»  
— Я думаю, скворец, — Дай перестал смеяться и поднял голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть Каору, — особенно если smoky eye сделать.  
— Точно, скворец! – это сравнение очень обрадовало Шинью, — И, главное, такой же деловитый. Скворцы еще те трудоголики.  
— Да ну вас, — отмахнулся Каору, — я не трудоголик.  
Переждав общий смех он продолжил:  
— Зато я знаю кто у нас Дай. Жеребец.  
— Что?!! – Дайске взбрыкнул ногами и перевернулся в кресле, — Жеребец?!!  
— Я хотел сказать – конь.  
— Ты хотел сказать, что у меня лошадиная морда? – все-таки решил обидеться Андо.  
— Да ладно тебе загоняться, что ты против коня имеешь? – попытался успокоить его Тошия.  
— Да, — поддержал его Кё, — ты у нас весь такой породистый. С норовом, но послушный. На сцене стоишь, красуешься, фыркаешь, ушами прядаешь…  
— Коленки, опять же, — поддакнул Каору.  
Дай швырнул в него перчатки, но Каору перехватил их на лету и кинул обратно.  
— Всех пристроили, один Кё остался, — сказал Тошия.  
Кё оглядел всю группу взглядом, красноречиво выражавшим: «Кто скажет обезьянка – получит по шее!»  
— Ммм… ленивец? – выдвинул версию Каору.  
— Лемур, — предложил свой вариант Дай.  
— Нет, ленивец. Особенно если интервью какое-нибудь.  
— Лемуры они тоже спят на ходу. Но зато глазастые.  
— А мне кажется, — перебил их Тошия, — Что Кё у нас змея.  
Все заинтересованно посмотрели на Тошию.  
— Почему это? – озвучил Каору общий вопрос.  
— Ну, змеи они такие… когда холодно — застывают, а когда отогреются на солнце, становятся очень быстрыми и стремительными. Вот и наш Кё, мерзнет-мерзнет, а как на концерте разогреется, как начнет по сцене метаться и трещоткой на хвосте греметь…  
— И ядом плеваться, — добавил Дай.  
— Это разные змеи, — поправил его Тошия.  
— Да неважно.  
— А еще, есть такие антилопы, с трепетным взглядом, — Шинья проигнорировал отнюдь не трепетный взгляд Кё и продолжил, — Они тоже, стоят-стоят, а потом как поскачут.  
— И на птицу Кё похож немного, — задумчиво сказал Каору.  
— Одним словом – химера, раз всего понемножку. Значит человеческие линзы можно не надевать больше, не испугаетесь? – подвел итог Кё и снова нырнул под куртку, спрятав голову под капюшон, как улитка в раковину.  
Через пятнадцать минут объявили посадку на рейс.

— Что ж, Андо-кун, по-моему, получилось очень даже неплохо. Свет хорош и двигаешься ты прекрасно. Мне кажется, переснимать ничего не нужно, — сказал режиссер, когда они с Дайске просмотрели отснятый материал.  
— Да, мне тоже все нравится, — согласился Дай.  
— Тогда ты свободен пока. Сейчас отснимем остальных, а потом общие сцены. Кё-кун, ты готов? Тогда начнем.  
В ангаре, где проходили съемки клипа, было сыро и гуляли сквозняки. Дай вышел на воздух. Чуть позади ангара располагался пригорок с цветущей сливой на самом верху. Этакий уголок романтики посреди мертвой промзоны. Дай решил посидеть под деревом и начал подниматься, осторожно ступая по скользкой молодой траве.  
— О, вон Дайске идет, — послышался сверху голос Тошии.  
Дай взобрался на пригорок. Так и есть – под сливой, на расстеленной куртке сидели Каору и Тошия. Вернее, Тошия сидел, счастливо жмурясь на солнышке, а Каору лежал на животе, подперев голову одной рукой и выкладывал на земле какой-то рисунок из лепестков.  
— Ну что, ты уже отстрелялся? – спросил Каору, когда Дай подошел поближе.  
— Ага, сейчас Кё мучают, потом твоя очередь.  
Каору смахнул рисунок и поднялся  
— Тогда надо идти, а то искать начнут. Ладно, увидимся. – Он начал спускаться с пригорка.  
— Каору, подожди, — окликнул его Дай. — У тебя на плече что-то.  
Каору смахнул с плеча комочек рыжеватого пуха, поглядел с улыбкой, как тот медленно плывет по ветру и пошел к ангару.  
Тошия слегка подвинулся, Дай сел на освободившуюся половину куртки, сорвал травинку и машинально сунул в рот.  
— Слушай, — Дай прикусил травинку зубами, — помнишь, когда мы с Хоккайдо домой летели, самолет еще тогда долго ждали… так вот, мы о животных разговаривали?  
— Смеешься? – удивился Тошия, — Это когда было-то, почти два месяца уже прошло.  
— Ты тогда сказал, — напомнил Дай, — что каждый человек похож на какое-то животное.  
— А, ну да. Теперь вспомнил. И что?  
— Я вот все думал об этом, думал… Скажи, — Дай вдруг резко повернулся к Тошии и серьезно посмотрел на него, — ты никогда не замечал, что наш Шинья шуршит?  
— Что? Как это, шуршит?! – во взгляде Тошии откровенно читалось: «Дай, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?»  
— Шуршит, — упрямо повторил Дайске, — Иногда он скажет что-нибудь или повернется… Но чаще всего, если идет рядом. Как будто когтистые лапы по песку перебирают и брюшко…  
Тошия упал на спину и расхохотался. Дай нахмурился:  
— Не вижу в этом ничего настолько смешного. Ты просто не считал нужным обратить внимание.  
— Ага, ты еще скажи, что у него зрачки вертикальные!  
— Может быть у меня и паранойя, — сердито сказал Дай, — но виноват в ней, между прочим, ты.  
Тошия перестал смеяться, снова сел и искоса посмотрел на Дая. А потом резким движением выхватил у него изо рта травинку.  
— А сено жевать ты тоже два месяца назад начал?  
Дай отмахнулся:  
— Да ну тебя. У меня всегда эта привычка была.  
Тошия вдруг стал очень серьезным.  
— Знаешь, есть много травы вредно для пищеварения. Это я тебе, как суслик, со всей ответственностью заявляю. Хочешь, я спрошу у Каору, в каком магазине он себе зерно покупает?  
— С тобой невозможно серьезно разговаривать, — обиделся Дай и поднялся с куртки, — Я возвращаюсь, скоро будут снимать общие сцены.  
— Смотри, не затопчи Шинью копытами, он тебе этого не простит! – Тошия развалился на куртке и довольно хихикал, — И держись подальше от Кё, кто знает, что у этих химер на уме.  
Дай беззлобно пнул Тотчи по лодыжке и пошел вниз, к ангару.  
Тошия потянулся и закинул руки за голову — в запястье кольнуло что-то острое. Оказалось – небольшое, черное в золотистую крапинку перо.  
Тошия повертел его в пальцах, полюбовался как играет на солнце зеленый перелив, а потом бережным жестом поднес перо к губам и поцеловал.

 

Март, 2009 г.

* — в японском языке слова «цапля» и «обман, мошенничество», хоть и пишутся по-разному, звучат одинаково – «саги». Сагиши – значит мошенник.  
** — на ни странно, но у японцев, заяц – птица. *))


End file.
